Taking Care Of A Mean Lover
by Jerry. D
Summary: This is a short story of Marv straightening out Nancy's mean boyfriend. Please read and review. Uncut version of this story just came in. Please read and review the uncut version it's very violent. Thank you!
1. Taking Care Of A Mean Lover

TAKING CARE OF A MEAN LOVER

I'm walking all alone. What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay? I don't have any money. I got kicked out of my apartment today. I need money. Someone has to give some. I guess I can ask Nancy but I don't know if she will some. Nah I shouldn't. That girl needs her money. But who else can I ask? What the hell. I'll go and ask Nancy and if she can't give me some then I will sleep on the street until I can get some dough.

I get to Nancy's apartment. I hear screaming from inside. She's in there with a guy.

"C'mon Nancy you've told me a hundred times you want us to have sex so here's your chance!"

"No Chris. I don't. You have been acting like a real jerk lately and I'm afraid it's over!"

"YOU BITCH! NO GIRL HOLDS OUT ON ME! I HOLD OUT ON THEM! IT'S NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

I hear a loud slap. I hear Nancy start crying. THAT SON OF A BITCH! I kick the door open with all my might and anger. I see Nancy on the floor, rubbing her cheek and sobbing.

I see her boyfriend standing there looking at me in fear. I turn over to Nancy. I grab her hand and help her up to her feet. I gently rub her cheek for her.

"Nancy, are you okay?" I say.

"Yes" she says in a sobbing voice. It makes me sad to see her like this. I feel sorry for her. Her boyfriend is still standing there. He starts to look at me in anger.

"HEY! Big guy you better leave right now. Nancy and I have some fucking to attend to"

"Not on my watch you don't kid" I say.

"Okay I'll make this simple for you. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Try it kid. Hit me"

The guy hits me in my chest. I don't feel a thing. I'm too angry to feel pain. I grab him by his face. I drag him out of the apartment and take him to the nearest alley. I punch his face. He falls to the ground with speed. I punch his face again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. I punch him with all my might. When I stop he has no face left. His whole skull is broken and his blood has covered the concrete ground. I get to my feet and try to relax. I take oneof my pills. Now I feel better. I look up at the sky the stars are beautiful.

I see Nancy standing at the front of the alley. Oh shit she saw the whole thing. She probably told me stop while I was dragging the guy out here and beating him to death. I walk up to Nancy.

"I'm sorry about this Nancy….You weren't supposed to see what I was doing"

"It's okay Marv. He was starting to act…different three weeks ago. I'm glad he's dead. I tried to dump him but he said if I did he wouldn't leave me alone"

"Well Nancy if you need someone to help with problems you always have me"

"Thank you Marv" Nancy gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel lighten up.

"I'mgoing back in…Do you need a place to stay, Marv?"

"No Nancy you go…yes actually I do"

"Well you can stay at myappartment I have all the beers you want" says Nancy.

"Thanks darling" I say. I put my arm around Nancy and we both start walking back to her apartment…

THE END


	2. Taking Care Of A Mean Lover uncut

TAKING CARE OF A MEAN LOVER (uncut)

I'm walking all alone. What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay? I don't have any money. I got kicked out of my apartment today. I need money. Someone has to give some. I guess I can ask Nancy but I don't know if she will give me some. Nah I shouldn't. That girl needs her money. But who else can I ask? What the hell. I'll go and ask Nancy and if she can't give me some then I will sleep on the street until I can get some dough.

I get to Nancy's apartment. I hear screaming from inside. She's in there with a guy.

"C'mon Nancy you've told me a hundred times you want us to have sex so here's your chance!"

"No Chris. I don't. You have been acting like a real jerk lately and I'm afraid it's over!"

"YOU BITCH! NO GIRL HOLDS OUT ON ME! I HOLD OUT ON THEM! IT'S NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

I hear a loud slap. I hear Nancy start crying. THAT SON OF A BITCH! I kick the door open with all my might and anger. I see Nancy on the floor, rubbing her cheek and sobbing.

I see her boyfriend standing there looking at me in fear. I turn over to Nancy. I grab her hand and help her up to her feet. I gently rub her cheek for her.

"Nancy, are you okay?" I say.

"Yes" she says in a sobbing voice. It makes me sad to see her like this. I feel sorry for her. Her boyfriend is still standing there. He starts to look at me in anger.

"HEY! Big guy you better leave right now. Nancy and I have some fucking to attend to"

"Not on my watch you don't kid" I say.

"Okay I'll make this simple for you. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Try it kid. Hit me"

The guy hits me in my chest. I don't feel a thing. I'm too angry to feel pain. I grab him by his face. I drag him out of the apartment and take him to the nearest alley. I punch his face. He falls to the ground with speed. I punch his face again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. I punch him with all my might. When I stop, his face is a goddamn mess. He will never look handsome again. I pull out a pocket knife from my jacket. Now this is the bit I really like. I unzip his pants and take them off him. I see his underwear. It has got love heart patterns on it.

"Nice under pants kid" I say.

I take them off. He has a big dick. It's a shame I have to cut it off. I stab him in his balls twice then I slowly cut of his dick.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" yells the kid in extreme pain.

I grab his dick and show it to his face. He starts yelling like hell. I throw his dick away.

"Now I'm going to have to finish you off kid" I say.

I lay him down on his stomach. I pull his head up. I put the knife to his neck.

"You should've said goodbye to Nancy kid" I say.

I start to slice off his head. Blood squirts out of neck and pours out of his mouth. I finally cut off his head. I hold it in my hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell.

I throw the head as far away as I can. I try to relax. I take one my pills. Now I feel better. I look up at the sky the stars are beautiful.

I see Nancy standing at the front of the alley. Oh shit she saw the whole thing. She probably told me stop while I was dragging the guy out here and beating him to death. I walk up to Nancy.

"I'm sorry about this Nancy….You weren't supposed to see what I was doing"

"It's okay Marv. He was starting to act…different three weeks ago. I'm glad he's dead. I tried to dump him but he said if I did he wouldn't leave me alone"

"Well Nancy if you need someone to help with problems you always have me"

"Thank you Marv" Nancy gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel lighten up.

"I'm going back in…Do you need a place to stay, Marv?"

"No Nancy you go…yes actually I do"

"Well you can stay at my house I have all the beers you want" says Nancy.

"Thanks darling" I say. I put my arm around Nancy and we both start walking back to her apartment…

THE END


End file.
